List of Kamen Riders
This list does not include those that appear to be riders but have debatable status. It also does not include manga, stage shows, S.I.C. or game exclusive and unseen riders. For a full list, separated by series and including other riders/rider-like characters, see Kamen Riders # Kamen Rider Ichigo - Takeshi Hongo # Kamen Rider Nigo - Hayato Ichimonji # Kamen Rider V3 - Shiro Kazami # Riderman - Joji Yuki / Joji Yu-Ki # Kamen Rider X - Keisuke Jin # Kamen Rider Amazon - Daisuke Yamamoto / Amazon # Kamen Rider Stronger - Shigeru Jo # Skyrider - Hiroshi Tsukuba # Kamen Rider Super-1 - Kazuya Oki # Kamen Rider ZX - Ryo Murasame # Kamen Rider Black - Kotaro Minami / Kotaro Minami (A.R. World 2) # Kamen Rider Black RX - Kotaro Minami / Kotaro Minami (A.R. World) # Kamen Rider Shin - Shin Kazamatsuri # Kamen Rider ZO - Masaru Aso # Kamen Rider J - Kouji Segawa # Kamen Rider Kuuga - Yusuke Godai / Yusuke Onodera # Kamen Rider Agito - Shouichi Tsugami / Shouichi Ashikawa # Kamen Rider G3 - Makoto Hikawa / Shouichi Ashikawa / Takahiro Omuro # Kamen Rider Gills - Ryo Ashihara / Shouichi Ashikawa # Another Agito - Kaoru Kino # Kamen Rider G4 - Shiro Mizuki # Kamen Rider Ryuki - Shinji Kido / Shinji Tatsumi # Kamen Rider Knight - Ren Akiyama / Ren Haguro # Kamen Rider Scissors - Masashi Sudo # Kamen Rider Zolda - Shuichi Kitaoka / Goro Yura # Kamen Rider Raia - Miyuki Tezuka # Kamen Rider Gai - Jun Shibaura # Kamen Rider Ohja - Takeshi Asakura # Kamen Rider Tiger - Satoru Tojo # Kamen Rider Imperer - Mitsuru Sano # Kamen Rider Odin - ? # Kamen Rider Verde - Itsuro Takamizawa # Kamen Rider Femme - Miho Kirishima # Kamen Rider Ryuga - Dark Shinji / Hirohiko Sato # Kamen Rider Faiz - Takumi Inui / Takumi Ogami # Kamen Rider Kaixa - Masato Kusaka # Kamen Rider Delta - Shūji Mihara # Kamen Rider Psyga - Leo # Kamen Rider Orga - Yuji Kiba / Kenji Sakata # Kamen Rider Blade - Kazuma Kenzaki / Kazuma Kendate # Kamen Rider Garren - Sakuya Tachibana / Sakuya Hishigata # Kamen Rider Chalice - Hajime Aikawa / Hajime Shijo # Kamen Rider Leangle - Mutsuki Kamijo / Mutsuki Kuroba # Kamen Rider Glaive - Junichi Shimura / Junichi Kaito # Kamen Rider Larc - Natsumi Miwa / Haruka Miwa # Kamen Rider Lance - Shin Magaki / Shin Magaki (A.R. World) # Kamen Rider Hibiki - Hitoshi Hidaka / Hibiki / Asumu # Kamen Rider Ibuki - Iori Izumi / Ibuki # Kamen Rider Zanki - Zaomaru Zaitsuhara / Zanki # Kamen Rider Todoroki - Tomizo Todayama / Todoroki # Kamen Rider Sabaki - Sakae Saeki # Kamen Rider Danki - Daisuke Danda # Kamen Rider Eiki - Eiki # Kamen Rider Shuki - Shuki # Kamen Rider Kyoki - Kyosuke Kiriya # Kamen Rider Kabuki - Kabuki # Kamen Rider Tohki -Tohki # Kamen Rider Kirameki - Kirameki # Kamen Rider Nishiki - Nishiki # Kamen Rider Habataki - Habataki # Kamen Rider Kabuto - Souji Tendo / Souji # Kamen Rider Drake - Daisuke Kazama # Kamen Rider Sasword - Tsurugi Kamishiro # Kamen Rider TheBee - Sou Yaguruma / Shun Kageyama / Arata Kagami / Masato Mishima / Sou Otogiri # Kamen Rider Gatack - Arata Kagami / Arata # Kamen Rider Kick Hopper - Sou Yaguruma # Kamen Rider Punch Hopper - Shun Kageyama # Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto - Souji Kusakabe / Kazuyoshi Aoyagi # Kamen Rider Caucasus - Issei Kurosaki # Kamen Rider Hercus - Hidenari Oda # Kamen Rider Ketaros - Tetsuki Yamato # Kamen Rider Den-O - Ryotaro Nogami (Plat & Liner Forms) / Momotaros (Sword Form) / Urataros (Rod Form) / Kintaros (Axe Form) / Ryutaros (Gun Form) / Sieg (Wing Form) # Kamen Rider Zeronos - Yuto Sakurai / Deneb (Vega Form) # Kamen Rider New Den-O - Kotaro Nogami # Kamen Rider Yuuki - Shiro / Ryotaro Nogami & Ghost Imagin # Kamen Rider Gaoh - Gaoh # Kamen Rider Nega Den-O - Negataros # Kamen Rider G Den-O - Reiji Kurosaki # Kamen Rider Kiva - Wataru Kurenai / Wataru (A.R. World) # Kamen Rider Ixa - Otoya Kurenai (1986) / Keisuke Nago (2008) # Kamen Rider Saga - Taiga Nobori # Kamen Rider Dark Kiva - King (1986) / Otoya Kurenai (1986 - 3 times) / Taiga Nobori (2008) # Kamen Rider Rey - Takato Shiramine # Kamen Rider Arc - Takashi Sugimura # Kamen Rider Decade - Tsukasa Kadoya # Kamen Rider Diend - Daiki Kaito # Kamen Rider Abyss - Kamata # Kamen Rider Amaki - Akira Amami / Akira # Kamen Rider Kiva-la - Natsumi Hikari # Kamen Rider G - Goro # Kamen Rider Double - Shotaro Hidari (Left Side), Philip (Right Side) # Kamen Rider Accel - Ryu Terui # Kamen Rider Skull - Sokichi Narumi # Kamen Rider Eternal - Katsumi Daido # Kamen Rider Joker - Shotaro Hidari # Kamen Rider Cyclone - Philip # Kamen Rider OOO - Eiji Hino # Kamen Rider Birth - Shintaro Goto (Current) / Akira Date (Prototype) # Kamen Rider Core # Kamen Rider Poseidon - Michal Minato / Poseidon # Kamen Rider Aqua - Michal Minato # Kamen Rider Fourze - Gentaro Kisaragi # Kamen Rider Meteor - Ryusei Sakuta # Kamen Rider Nadeshiko - Nadeshiko Misaki # Kamen Rider Wizard - Haruto Soma # Kamen Rider Beast - Kosuke Nitoh # Kamen Rider Wiseman - Sou Fueki / Koyomi Fueki # Kamen Rider Mage - Mayu Inamori / Yuzuru Iijima / Masahiro Yamamoto / Denizens of Magic Land # Kamen Rider Sorcerer - Orma # Kamen Rider Gaim - Kota Kazuraba # Kamen Rider Baron - Kaito Kumon # Kamen Rider Ryugen - Mitsuzane Kureshima # Kamen Rider Zangetsu - Takatora Kureshima # Kamen Rider Gridon - Hideyasu Jonouchi # Kamen Rider Kurokage - Ryoji Hase # Kamen Rider Bravo - Oren Pierre Alfonzo # Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin - Takatora Kureshima # Kamen Rider Duke - Ryoma Sengoku # Kamen Rider Sigurd - Lock Dealer Sid # Kamen Rider Marika - Yoko Minato # Kamen Rider Fifteen - Ren Aoi # Kamen Rider Mars - Kougane # Kamen Rider Kamuro - Lapis # Kamen Rider Jam - Kougane # Kamen Rider Idunn - Touka Akatsuki # Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin - Peko # Kamen Rider Saver - Kugai Kudo # Kamen Rider Black Baron - Shura # Kamen Rider Tyrant - Alfred (Gaim) # Kamen RIder Drive - Shinnosuke Tomari # Kamen Rider Mach - Gou Shijima # Kamen Rider Protodrive - Chase # Kamen Rider Chaser - Chase # Kamen Rider Gold Drive - Tenjuro Banno # Kamen Rider Lupin - Zoruku Tojo # Kamen Rider 3 - Kyoichiro Kuroi # Kamen Rider 4 # Kamen Rider Ghost - Takeru Tenkuji # Kamen Rider Specter - Makoto Fukami # Kamen Rider Necrom - ?? Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Showa Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders